The Continuing Nightmare
by Zil1
Summary: Claire's taken prisoner. An 'old friend' is her captor. please R&R! PG-13 for some swearing
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I don't own any of these characters. They're all from Capcom.  
  
This takes place after all RE:CV. All of the S.T.A.R.S. members and their friends have been continuing to fight Umbrella and try to stop them. Carlos, Jill, Chris, and Claire are going to an Umbrella plant to try and get evidence to incriminate Umbrella. But something goes wrong. Please R&R! This is my 1st fanfic please tell me what you think!  
  
All of a sudden I opened my eyes and realized that I was alone. How long had I been asleep? I sat up.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
I was overcome by dizziness and I quickly realized that it would be better to remain on my back. Shrinking back down, I tried to remember what had happened.  
  
I remember being with Chris, Carlos, and Jill. We had been trying to get out, trying to get as far away as possible before the explosion. Our mission had been to spy on this Umbrella facility and gather evidence of their deadly experiments. We hadn't been able to get any incriminating evidence, only pictures.  
  
I remember we had been watching the Umbrella facility go up in flames from several miles away. We had planted at least a dozen C4 explosives before leaving, hoping against hope that it would make Umbrella stop their experiments, hoping that they would heed our warning.  
  
As I watched, I had started to feel pity for the Umbrella Corporation's scientists. They had been doing what they thought was right, not realizing that a world existed outside their labs. They lived in those damn plantations as hermits. They didn't realize the people they were hurting had families, friends, or loved ones. They just saw each victim as one more step toward the perfect soldier: mindless, easily controlled, and they felt no pain, no remorse, no emotion.  
  
Chris put his arm on my shoulder, "We had to do this, Claire. We have to stop them. They're turning people into the walking dead.  
  
I smiled at my brother, finding comfort in the warmth of his hand on my shoulder. It was nice to know that there was still some warmth in this cold, cold world.  
  
But how did I get here? Think, Claire, think.  
  
I had been smiling up at my older brother, grateful once again in knowing that he would protect, just as he had since we were little.  
  
There was the sound of rustling leaves from somewhere behind us. Chris crouched down and signaled for us to do the same. I crouched just as the Umbrella soldiers came into view, their black and red logo shining unmistakably on their shoulders.  
  
"Run to the van," Chris whispered to the group, "but stay low."  
  
We ran. Jill and Chris taking the lead, Carlos right behind them, and me taking up the rear. The early morning dew made the grass slippery and I lost my footing. I struggled to get back on my feet to catch the others.  
  
I saw Carlos look back, but his gaze turned to horror and he continued running, not caring if I was behind him.  
  
Jerk.  
  
I was surrounded by shadows and then something hard hit me on the back of my head. The butt of a gun perhaps. Whatever it was, it knocked me unconscious.  
  
And now I was here. In this dark, concrete cell that smelled of mildew. There wasn't much light, but from what I could tell, the cell was empty. I sat up and leaned against the wall, ignoring the pain, and hugged my knees to my chest. Chris would come for me. He would protect me. He always did.  
  
But for now I was on my own, but as much pain as I was in, I couldn't do much except wait. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Damn you Carlos!"  
  
I looked up at Chris. I had never seen him so upset. Not that I could blame him. Carlos had seen Claire fall, but hadn't helped. I was surprised Chris hadn't killed Carlos, yet.  
  
Chris turned around, breathing deeply.  
  
"We'll go get her back, Chris. And don't worry; she can fend for herself. She'll be fine until we get to her," I said, trying to offer up some encouragement.  
  
"Yeah, she's strong," Carlos jumped in, "So what if she lost her footing, not her fault she couldn't keep her balance..."  
  
Chris heard enough. He swung around and punched Carlos in the face, hard. I heard a crack and I was sure his nose was broken.  
  
"Fuck you Carlos! If you had been doing your damn job, Claire'd be here with us! What the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
Chris took another step toward Carlos, "Answer me dammit!"  
  
I jumped up and stepped in front of Chris, placing my hands on his shoulders, "Chris, calm down. It's no use yelling at Carlos now. We need to focus on Claire right now."  
  
Chris looked down at and, to my surprise, he closed his eyes and nodded, "You're right Jill."  
  
I looked over at Carlos. He was holding several tissues to his nose and swearing quietly.  
  
The door opened and Leon, Rebecca, and Barry walked in.  
  
"I got some chow," Rebecca said, placing several Wendy's bags on the table.  
  
"How'd the mission go?" Barry asked.  
  
Before anyone replied, Leon asked, "Where's Claire?"  
  
I looked at his face. His eyes were wide and questioning.  
  
"Ask Carlos," Chris muttered, motioning to Carlos, sitting on the couch across the room.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Carlos, what happened?!" Rebecca exclaimed running toward him and examined his nose.  
  
"Fuck this," Chris mumbled and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
I started after him, but Barry grabbed my arm, "Easy girl. Let him clear his mind. We'll talk to him later. Why don't you tell us what happened? We'll make some plans so we can at least do something productive for the time being."  
  
I sighed and told them all I could.  
  
********  
  
My head was throbbing and I was nauseous. But as bad as I felt, I still felt better than I had a couple of hours ago.  
  
I rose to my feet and walked to the door of my cell. The room was dimly lit and I couldn't see very much. I was able to make out a desk a few meters in front of my cell, but that was about all I could see.  
  
I heard footsteps somewhere in the darkness outside my cell. I backed into the shadows. It was always best to see the enemy before they saw you.  
  
The footsteps stopped and a light came on, taking away the comfort that I had placed in the darkness around me.  
  
A man stepped in front of my cell. He had blonde hair and he wore sunglasses.  
  
"How are you Claire?" He asked; his voice ran chills down my spine.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Ah, you're just like your brother, direct and to the point."  
  
"How do you know my brother?"  
  
"Now don't get nosey Claire."  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"It's not you I'm after," he said, removing his sunglasses and revealing glowing yellow, snake-like eyes, "But you will get me what I want..." 


	3. 3

CH 3  
  
"What does Umbrella want?" I asked.  
  
"Umbrella? My dear girl, who ever said we were with Umbrella?"  
  
"Then who are you with? And I'm NOT your `dear girl'."  
  
He smiled and turned to the desk, "I'm with Umbrella's competition."  
  
I almost vomited, "Do you he mean there were others who run those `experiments'?"  
  
He smiled, "Yes."  
  
"And what do they want with me?" I asked, already dreading the answer.  
  
He looked at me, he had put his sunglasses back on covering up his hellish eyes, "Claire, you will me help me a great deal. I will only tell you this much: the company I work for does not know I have you as a prisoner."  
  
I stared at him. He was keeping me for his own use, whatever that might be. What the hell was going on?  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He smiled, "I'm a...friend of your brothers."  
  
"Look, `friend', I'm not in the mood to play games with you. Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?!"  
  
"As I said earlier," he answered calmly, "I do not want you."  
  
Damn him. I didn't know who this guy was, but his coolness under pressure was driving me insane.  
  
"Who or what do you want?"  
  
"Revenge," He said coolly, flipping through some papers on his desk.  
  
"On who?"  
  
He fixed his gaze on me and smiled, "Chris."  
  
*****  
  
I looked out at Chris. He was leaning against the balcony railing and staring up at the stars.  
  
I sighed and walked out to keep him company, "Hey, Chris."  
  
He smiled weakly at me, "Hi Jill."  
  
I walked over to him and leaned against the railing beside him, "I was talking to Barry and the others. We think that tonight we should go check out the site where they got Claire. Maybe we can find something. Leon said he'll see if he can find anywhere where Umbrella might have taken her."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Listen, Chris, don't worry about Claire. She's a strong woman. I'm sure she'll be okay until we can get to her."  
  
He looked at me and flashed his pearly whites, "I know. That's part of being a Redfield. We can survive anything."  
  
I laughed, "Don't go getting cocky!"  
  
He laughed slightly and went back to gazing at the stars, "When are we leaving?"  
  
"An hour or two," I looked at him closely, he was obviously very troubled by the recent turn of events.  
  
He closed his eyes, "I wish she never had to deal with any of this."  
  
"Chris, don't worry about her. She'll be fine," I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders to help reassure him.  
  
He shook his head, "I should have called her...should have told her to stay in college, not to go to Raccoon. I was naive to think she wouldn't have come looking for me. I should have..."  
  
He trailed off as some tears rolled down his cheeks and down to the ground.  
  
"Chris, you can't blame yourself for any of this..."  
  
"Yes I can, Jill. I should have known she would come looking for me. We always tell each other everything. Now Umbrella's got her. Again. And it's all my fault."  
  
"No it's not Chris. Even if you had warned Claire, there would be no way of knowing Umbrella wouldn't have tracked her down. They know she's your sister. They probably would know you contacted her. Chris, you can't blame yourself for this."  
  
The tears now flowed freely from his eyes, "She's all I have Jill..."  
  
He turned to me and I held him until his sobs subsided.  
  
******  
  
I sat in the back of my cell wondering what to do.  
  
My mysterious captor sat just outside my cell looking through some paper work. I had given up trying to get any information from him. It was obvious that he wasn't going to tell me anything.  
  
I glared at him and wondered why the hell he was keeping those damn sunglasses on.  
  
I heard what sounded like radio static from behind his desk. I leaned forward and tried to make out what the radio was saying.  
  
My captor reached into one of his desk drawers and took out the radio.  
  
"Wesker here."  
  
My eyes widened. Wesker? The Albert Wesker? Chris's X-boss? No way; no fucking way... 


End file.
